This invention relates generally to a lighted walking cane and more particularly to a multi-function cane for lighting the users way in the dark.
The prior art includes many devices which incorporate illuminating means into umbrellas, batons, bicycle safety poles, signal lights, and the like. However, none of these devices may be used as a cane, with or without a light or physical signal beacon.
Another group of prior art inventions discloses walking canes or sticks having specific structures for providing light for use in the dark by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,742 to Phillips teaches a cane having a light-emitting portion housed within a lens positioned so that light is cast forward of the user along the ground. This cane also provides for a plurality of small apertures adjacent the light source around the remaining surface juxtaposed to the lens to provide a beacon light function. The switch is positioned below the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,666 to Conkle provides a night light attachment for a walking cane, crutch or the like. The light is secured to the cane near the handle by the use of a clamp and is provided with a battery-operated light positioned to illuminate the surfaces upon which the user is walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,535 to Hubachek provides a walking cane for the blind having window for the emission of light so that the cane can be seen during the day or night.